


Where Do We Go...

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [17]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you turn to when you don’t have any answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for End of Days. Big ones. THE Big One. Although I guess it's not very spoilery anymore...

  
They all stood in stunned silence, trying to comprehend the enormity of Gwen’s words. Hell, she had said it and she didn’t quite grasp it, either. After everything they’d been through, after standing for days beside Jack’s lifeless body, waiting for him to wake up and come back to them, the idea that he had suddenly just been whisked away from them seemed incomprehensible.

“What do we do now?” It was Tosh’s hesitant voice that first broke the silence.

No. She wasn’t going to lose him again. Not now, not after everything. “We’re going to find him, that’s what.” Grabbing the rail, she swung around to dash up the stairs to her work station. “Tosh, call up the internal cameras, see what you can find. Owen, Ianto, look around, see if whoever took him left anything behind or took anything that might be telling. Is the lift still locked down?”

Everyone was suddenly in motion, coffees forgotten in the impulse to act. “Yeah, it’s still here,” Owen responded a minute later from behind the column. “What the hell happened, anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Gwen powered up her workstation, quickly calling up the CCTV for the courtyard above. “We were in here talking, and he wandered out to see where you lot were at. The next thing I knew, I heard this wheezing, grinding sound, a burst of air and he was gone.”

Ianto sprinted up the stairs to join her. “Thing’s missing.”

“Thing?”

“The hand.” He didn’t bother looking self-conscious. “Jack hates it when I call it that. But it’s gone. The container is still there, but it’s empty.”

“Gwen, you need to see this.”

Tosh’s command drew all of them over. Gwen joined her, leaning over to see her monitor as the others crowded in behind. “What is it?”

“Most of the internal cameras are still out from the,” her eyes shifted uncomfortably to each of them, “from the seismic activity earlier. But I did find this.”

With the press of a button, her monitor resolved into a grainy replication of the bottom level of the hub. From the perspective, Gwen would guess this was the camera over the main door, showing only the back of Jack’s head as he walked down the stairs to check the odd contraption he kept the severed hand attached to. Then, in the middle of the floor, hidden from his office by the central column, something began to appear.

“What is that thing?” Owen leaned closer to the screen.

Ianto crossed his arms. “It looks like an old police box.”

Owen turned to glare at him. “Since when did police boxes do that?”

The box eased into existence, the lantern on top flashing in warning as it materialized. Then they all watched as Jack strode over to it, shoved the door open and stepped inside. Without a moment’s pause, the box faded from reality yet again.

They all stared.

“That’s just not possible.”

Owen’s denial seemed to rouse the others. “Well, of course it’s possible,” Tosh snapped. “We just watched it happen.”

“Watched what? Some alien phone box come along and swallow Jack whole?”

Ianto intervened. “There’s no assurance that it’s alien. It could be the results of experimentation here on earth, a teleportation device of some type.”

Owen glared at him. “It was a _phone box_. Who the hell would turn a phone box into a teleporter?”

Gwen stared at the image on the screen, trying to make sense of it all while the others squabbled. But it was beyond her knowledge. Jack was the alien expert, and he was the one with all the contacts. His bloody mobile had disappeared along with him, taking all his phone numbers with it. If he was gone, what was left for them?

Contacts.

Inspired, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Who the hell are you calling?”

She didn’t answer, just held up a finger to silence Owen as the line rang through. After the third ring, it picked up. “Hello?”

“Sarah, this is Gwen. I’m sorry to trouble you, but we need your help. Something’s happened to Jack…”


End file.
